staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Grudnia 2001
thumb|left 6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.00 Agrolinia 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (3/30): Ocaleni - serial prod. USA 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 Cybermania 9.40 Walt Disney przedstawia: Sabrina - serial anim. prod. USA 10.05 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial prod. USA 10.50 Święta w Jedynce 11.00 Poszukiwacze skarbów - teleturniej 11.30 Lista przebojów 12.00 Z kamerą wsród zwierząt: Święta w ZOO 12.25 Sekrety zdrowia: Serce kobiety 12.45 Święta w Jedynce 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 13.45 Słoneczny patrol (14) - serial prod. USA 14.35 Zwierzęta świata: Morskie stwory (1) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 15.05 Co Pani na to? 15.35 Moda na sukces (1518) - serial prod. USA 16.00 Plebania (122) - serial TVP 16.35 Teleexpress 16.55 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Val di Fiemme 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tęczowe rybki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna prod. USA 22.00 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 22.25 Gotti - film fab. prod. USA 0.25 Zimnokrwisty - film fab. prod. USA 1.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (95/97) - serial USA 9.25 Najlepsi z najlepszych - Wolontariusze roku 2001 10.15 Kręcioła 10.35 Zwierzaki-dziwaki (6/8) - ser. 11.05 Pomóż dzieciom przetrwać zimę - koncert 11.30 Kino bez rodziców: Życzenie Anabelli - film animowany USA 12.20 Tak, Virginio - Święty Mikołaj istnieje - film fab. prod. USA 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (372) - telenowela TVP 15.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15.55 Europa wita Euro, 8 16.00 Śpiewające Fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 17.00 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 17.30 Jazda kulturalna 18.00 Program lokalny 18.21 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Europa wita Euro, 8 (powt) 19.00 Herbatka u Tadka 19.30 Kolęda w Kosowie 19.55 Marzenia Marcina Dańca (1) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.35 Pan Przeznaczenie - komedia prod. USA 23.25 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście (9/30) - serial prod. USA 23.50 Ekspert - film fab. prod. USA 1.25 Amazing Grace i Chuck - film prod. USA 3.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|110px 7.00 Ropuszy zwiad - film animowany 7.30 Czerwony pies Clifford - film animowany 8.00 Spotkania z Michałem Banasikiem 8.25 Telewizyjne ogłoszenia drobne; Pogoda dla narciarzy 8.30 Z życia kościoła - program katolicki 8.50 TV Katowice proponuje 9.00 Święty (27) - film fabularny prod. angielskiej 10.00 Teleturniej 3 na 6 10.30 Łza się w oku kręci: Śluby ułańskie - film fabularny prod. polskiej 12.00 Cel podroży - film dokumentalny 13.00 Skarbiec 13.25 Gemalne zwierzaki - film dokumentalny 13.55 Serial dokumentalny 14.25 Gościniec - magazyn 15.00 Tajemnicze Archiwum Shelby Woo - serial fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 15.25 Koncert na 4+ 16.15 Szczęsliwej podrózy 16.35 Zaproszenie - magazyn 17.00 Planeta muzyki 17.50 Palce lizać - czyli kuchnia regionalna 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Nie tylko o muzyce z... 19.00 Teatr w TVP 3 Regionalnej: Upadek 20.40 Telekurier bis - magazyn reporterów 21.00 Piosenki z San Remo 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Betlejemskie światło pokoju - reportaż 22.00 Kino mocne: Kobieta nieprzyzwoita - film fabularny 23.35 Mali prorocy - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 0.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|112px 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Normalny Norman (23) - serial animowany 8.25 Akademia przedszkolaka 8.35 Kosmiczne wojny (14) - serial animowany 9.00 Tajemniczy rycerze (45) - serial prod. USA 9.25 Power Rangers (149) - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Disco Polo Live 10.45 Święta w buszu - film przygodowy prod. australijskiej 12.25 Pożegnalny walc - melodramat prod. USA 14.25 Benny Hill 14.50 4 x 4 15.20 Podaruj dzieciom słońce 15.30 Informacje 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) - serial 16.15 Apetyt na miłość: gra - zabawa 16.45 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic (39) - serial prod. USA 17.35 Asy z klasy (38) - serial dla młodzieży 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Piłkarz Roku - Gala Tygodnika "Piłka Nożna" 20.00 Swiat według Kiepskich (88) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Kocham Klarę (4) - serial prod. polskiej 21.10 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia prod. USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.30 Dzień ojca - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 1.15 Pożegnalny walc - film prod. USA 3.05 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left 6.15 Telesklep 7.45 Punky Brewster (64/88) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Inspektor Gadget (56/86) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Animaniacy (19/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Tajne akta psiej agencji II (3/9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.25 Denis rozrabiaka (48/78) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.50 Uczniowskie manewry (16/26) - serial komediowy. USA 10.15 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.45 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.30 Big Brother - rodzina i przyjaciele 13.15 Regaty Sydney-Hobart 13.30 Przygody Supermana (55/66) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dom pełen pomysłow - mag. 16.30 Wielka mespodzianka Klaudiusza - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Kochane kłopoty (13/21) - serial obyczajowy. USA 17.55 13 Posterunek II (16/42) - serial komediowy. Poiska 18.30 Ale plama - pr. rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturmej 20.25 Big Brother - rodzina i przyjaciele 21.10 Droga do gwiazd 22.10 Fakty i akty - komedia, USA 0.05 Operacja Wieczność (10/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.05 Po północy - film sensacyjny. USA 2.55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów thumb|left|105px 6.00 Biały Kieł 6.30 Czarny Krolewicz - ser. przygodowy 7.00 V Max - magazyn 7.30 Głębia: Mieszkańcy otchłani - film dokumentalny 8.30 Hoboczakl - serial animowany 9.00 Czarny królewicz - serial przygodowy 9.30 Biały Kieł - serinal przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 10.00 Dzieciaki z mgławicy - serial animowany 10.30 Europa za Jeden uśmiech 11.15 Z afrykanskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Głębia: Przyłozeme - film dokumentalny 13.00 TV4 Kropka. pl 13.30 V Max - magazyn 14.00 Strzał w ciemności - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 16.00 Łysi i blondynki 16.50 Niewiarygodne. ale prawdziwe - film dok. 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Pierścień i roża - baśń filmowa prod. polskiej 20.00 Łysi i blondynki 20.55 Król Cyganów - dramat obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 23.10 Anioł ciemności 2 - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykansklej 0.05 Drogowka - magazyn policyjny 0.35 Akt zdrady - thriller prod. amerykansklej 2.25 Muzyczny VIP 3.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|105px 7.00 Teleshopping 8,00 Rycerze Zodiaku 10.15 Teleshopping 10.45 Trzej muszkatelowie - film USA 12.25 Hotel 13.15 Teleshopping 13.45 Akwanauci 14.15 Jack Dempsey - droga do sławy - dramat USA 16.10 Niesamowite maszyny: Odlot na zyczenie - film dok. 17.05 Czynnik PSI III 18,00 Sioneczny patrol 19.00 Koncert Celine Dion 20.00 Cienie przeszlosci - film USA 21.55 Bulwar - thriller USA 23.40 Cialo na sprzedaz - film USA 1.25 Koncert Celine Dion 2.15 Cienie przeszlosci -film USA 4.00 Teleshopping thumb|105px|left 06:00 Noc Świętego Mikołaja; 2000 film fab. prod. polskiej (57'); reż: Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk: Zbigniew Buczkowski, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Grześ Małecki 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Brathanki - Eurofolk 2000 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Panna Piggy w Hollywood; film prod. USA 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:40 Plebania; odc. 16; serial TVP; powt. 10:05 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc. 1 - Juliet Prowse; serial prod.USA; powt. 10:35 Uczmy się polskiego; Lekcja 15 - Ach, co to będzie za ślub 11:05 Klan; odc. 522; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:30 Klan; odc. 523; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:55 Klan; odc. 524; telenowela TVP 12:25 Kultura duchowa narodu; Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa cz. 1; film dokumentalny Włodzimierza Boleckiego 13:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Boże Narodzenie ze smakiem 13:35 Mapeciątka; odc. 77 - Zielony strażnik; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 14:00 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej 14:30 Piraci; teleturniej 15:00 Jest jak jest; odc. 15/19 - Coś za coś; 1994 serial prod. polskiej 15:30 Dialogi z przeszłością; program Szczepana Żaryna 16:00 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie...; program poradnikowy 16:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Powroty; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 "Quo vadis" - w Holandii; reportaż Jacka Zakrzewskiego 17:30 Varius Manx; recital zespołu 18:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 66 - Rezerwiści; 2000 serial prod.TVP 18:50 Zaproszenie; Region kozła; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 24 - Świąteczny wieczór; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Dama Kameliowa; 1994 melodramat prod. polskiej (104'); reż: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Anna Radwan, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Stanisława Celińska 21:45 Witaj gwiazdo złota; koncert kolęd w wykonaniu Ewy Małas-Godlewskiej (sopran), Grzegorza Turnaua i Sinfonii Varsovii pd. Krzesimira Dębskiego 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Benefis Grażyny Barszczewskiej; .; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Edward Dziewoński, Magdalena Zawadzka, Leonard Pietraszak, Izabela Trojanowska, Henryk Talar, Krzysztof Gosztyła 00:10 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Czerwone i czarne; film Witolda Giersza 00:20 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 66 - Rezerwiści; 2000 serial prod.TVP; powt. 01:15 Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 24 - Świąteczny wieczór; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Dama Kameliowa; 1994 melodramat prod. polskiej (104'); reż: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Anna Radwan, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Stanisława Celińska; powt. 03:45 Witaj gwiazdo złota; koncert kolęd w wykonaniu Ewy Małas-Godlewskiej (sopran), Grzegorza Turnaua i Sinfonii Varsovii pd. Krzesimira Dębskiego; powt. 04:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Dialogi z przeszłością; program Szczepana Żaryna; powt. 05:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 06:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|112px 7.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 7.15 Minisport + - newsy sportowe (*) 7.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 8.00 Teletubbies II - senal animowany 8.25 Darmozjad polski - film obyczajowych, Polska 10.05 Tu na ziemi - melodramat, USA 11.40 100 Center Street - senal sensacyjny prod. amerykanskiej 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane (*) 13.30 Aktualnosci Filmowe (*) 14.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 14.10 Awantura w putnam's Landing - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 15.55 Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłkarski 18.10 Nawiedzony. Niektore domy rodzą się złe - horror prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Potęga Rockefellerów - film dokumentalny 21.00 Intruz - thriller, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 22.35 Winny - thriller prod. amerykanskiej 0.25 List miłosny - komediodramat prod. amerykanskiej 1.50 Grunt to rodzinka - film obyczajowy prod. amerykanskiej 3.20 Nie czas na łzy - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 5.20 Zaczęło się w Neapolu - komedia prod. amerykańskiej (*) - programy niekodowane Romantica 06.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 152) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 07.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 153) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 154) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 09.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 155) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 10.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 156) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 11.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 2) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.) 12.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 3) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.) 13.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 4) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.) 14.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 5) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). Federico nie ma zamiaru przyznawać się do winy. Cała odpowiedzialność za śmierć chłopca spada na Chemę. 15.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 6) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 152) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 17.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 153) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 18.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 154) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 19.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 155) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 156) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 21.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 2) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.) 22.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 3) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.) 23.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 4) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.) 24.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 5) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.) 01.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 6) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.) E! Entertainment 06.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (25 min.) 06.25 Czas na relaks: Wild on Adventure (Time to Relax: Wild on Adventure) - reportaż (80 min.) 07.45 Wkrótce premiera: Zoolander (Coming Attractions: Zoolander) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (25 min.) 08.10 Legendy kina: Jay Bernstein i Halston (Big Screen Legends: Jay Bernstein and Halston) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 09.35 Hit dnia: Kevin Bacon, Apollo 13, Hollow Man (Today's Special: Kevin Bacon, Apollo 13 and Hollow Man) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 11.00 Tajemnice i skandale: Najwięksi kochankowie: Marie McDonald i Eroll Flynn (Mysteries and Scandals: Most Famous Lovers: Marie McDonald and Errol Flynn) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 12.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (25 min.) 12.25 Czas na relaks: Wild on Adventure (Time to Relax: Wild on Adventure) - reportaż (80 min.) 13.45 Wkrótce premiera: Zoolander (Coming Attractions: Zoolander) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (25 min.) 14.10 Legendy kina: Jay Bernstein i Halston (Big Screen Legends: Jay Bernstein and Halston) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 15.35 Hit dnia: Kevin Bacon, Apollo 13, Hollow Man (Today's Special: Kevin Bacon, Apollo 13 and Hollow Man) - program dokumentalny (85 min.) 17.00 Tajemnice i skandale: Najwięksi kochankowie: Marie McDonald i Eroll Flynn (Mysteries and Scandals: Most Famous Lovers: Marie McDonald and Errol Flynn) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 18.00 Gwiazda na życzenie: Robert Duvall (Star of Your Choice: Robert Duvall) - reportaż (50 min.) 18.50 Amerykańskie premiery (US Movie Releases) - program rozrywkowy (35 min.) 19.25 Wkrótce premiera: Zoolander (Coming Attractions: Zoolander) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (25 min.) 19.50 O nich się mówi: Whitney & Bobby (Talk of the City: Whitney and Bobby) - wywiady z gwiazdami (85 min.) 21.15 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (55 min.) 22.10 Niezapomniane...: Double Jeopardy i Dark City (Unforgettable...: Double Jeopardy and Dark City) - magazyn kulturalny (60 min.) 23.10 Opowieści Hollywood: John Walsh (Hollywood Stories: John Walsh) - wywiady z gwiazdami (50 min.) 24.00 Gwiazda na życzenie: Robert Duvall (Star of Your Choice: Robert Duvall) - reportaż (50 min.) 24.50 Amerykańskie premiery (US Movie Releases) - program rozrywkowy (35 min.) 01.25 Wkrótce premiera: Zoolander (Coming Attractions: Zoolander) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (25 min.) 01.50 O nich się mówi: Whitney & Bobby (Talk of the City: Whitney and Bobby) - wywiady z gwiazdami (85 min.) 03.15 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (55 min.) 04.10 Niezapomniane...: Double Jeopardy i Dark City (Unforgettable...: Double Jeopardy and Dark City) - magazyn kulturalny (60 min.) 05.10 Opowieści Hollywood: John Walsh (Hollywood Stories: John Walsh) - wywiady z gwiazdami (50 min.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2001 roku